The Swordsman Cometh
by Gladonost
Summary: Summary: A new Soul Reaper has mysteriously shown up at Urahara Shoten set 2 years after the Winter War.
1. The Stranger Appears

The Swordsman Cometh

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Bleach although I wish I did

Summary: A new Soul Reaper has mysteriously shown up at Urahara Shoten set 2 years after the Winter War.

Ichigo: What are you going on about what's so special about this guy.

Me: Well … you know how you have 1 Inner Hollow.

Ichigo: Yeah?

Me: Well he has 4 Inner Hollows and 3 Inner Arrancars who you should know.

Ichigo: Let me guess Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitora?

Me: Got two right instead of Nnoitora I put in Starrk

Me: Now enjoy the Story or ELSE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A man wearily walked up to two wide-eyed kids "Could you tell me where Urahara Shoten is? My name is Ryuukaze and my title is "He Who Wields Ten Swords". What are your names?"

"I'm Jinta and she's Ururu," The boy exclaimed proudly "in fact you're right in front of the shop."

"Good." The man said and promptly fell over.

14 Days later

Ryuukaze opened his eyes and saw a man in a hat holding his swords. He leapt up pulling a tanto from a sleeve and holding it to the man's throat saying "Who are you and what do you want my swords for?"

The man calmly replied "I'm Urahara and if Jinta told me correctly you were looking for me"

"Yes I was looking for you I need to borrow your student," Ryuukaze said "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Urahara replied, "If you want Ichigo you had better ask him about it."

To which Ryuukaze said "Very well. Bring him to me."

"Okay," Said Urahara.

The next Saturday

"What do you want Urahara." said Ichigo into his cell phone.

"As I've said thirteen times this call I want you here at the shop," came the reply.

"Okay, I'm on my way over." Ichigo replied.

Chapter End

Me: Hey everybody I'm back

Ichigo: Come on I've barely done anything

Me: So

Ichigo: So I'm the protagonist

Me: Well don't worry you'll be mangled and don't use such long words you'll hurt yourself

Ichigo: I'm not stpid

Me: You misspelled stupid its S-T-U-P-I-D not S-T-P-I-D

Ichigo: So when are you going to tell them about the stpid poll

Me: What is with you and spelling and yes there is a poll on my profile please vote and flames will be ignored

Me: Signing out


	2. Ichigo gonna die

The Swordsman Cometh

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach all I own are Ryuukaze and his swords

Me: Hello Hello today I have brought on ULQUIORRA CIFER

Ulquiorra: Shut up Trash

Me: No bad Ulqui bad bad Ulqui what did I say about calling people trash

Ulquiorra: you said not to but I don't have to listen to you because I outrank you

Me: no you don't (shows tattoo on the side of the neck) I'm the absoluto cero Espada

Ulquiorra: damn you're right

Me: enjoy the story or else I will place your head in a jar

Ulquiorra: it is impossible for me to enjoy something

Me: too bad for you then

Chapter 2

Ichigo walked into Urahara Shoten looking around the place it had been almost two years since he last came here. He saw a man dressed in a deep black shihakusho with thin red lines zigzagging around it randomly. The newcomer carried ten swords three on each side of his hips, one over each shoulder, and two horizontally to his back. (AN: think Tia's sword)

"So who are you Soul Reaper?" inquired Ichigo.

"It is more polite to state your own name and title before asking someone else's." the man replied. Ichigo noticed that his accent sounded old and almost formal.

"I'm Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"My name is Ryuukaze and I am He who wields ten swords," the man stated, "My swords are Hebi (left shoulder- Snake), Sonikku Neko (right shoulder- Sonic Cat), Shi no O (first on left hip- Death King), Hanabi Wa Ju (first on right hip- Fireworks Gun), Karibachi (second on left hip- Wasp), Shokubai (second on right hip- Catalyst), Anata no Sekai to Watashi (third on left hip- World of You and I), Hone Parasu (third on right hip- Bone Pulse), Tsuru (first strapped horizontally on his back- Vine), and Yopparai (second strapped horizontally to back underneath Tsuru- Drunkard)." As he said this he tapped the hilt of each in turn.

"So why are you here," asked Ichigo.

"To train you there is another war coming Ichigo and this time the enemy already has the prize and we are fighting to retake it. Soul Society has been conquered for the first time in over 9876543210 years the Soul reapers already know the powers of you and your friends so you and your companions will come with me and learn new ones."

"Why do you say that as if you know that were coming with you"

"Urahara sold me your student contracts so you are mine now and by the time I'm through with you you'll be thanking Kisuke for going so easy on you during his training."

"URAHARA!"

End of Chapter 2

Me: well that's the end of this chapter so now I need to go find a Jar and some preserving fluid Ulquiorra was true to form and I get another head for my collection

Bye Bye


End file.
